A Most Unfortunate Incident
by TimmyTam0907
Summary: Weiss is walking home late one night and is being stalked. Upon being startled, she ends up pepper spraying the wrong person.


**Author's Note: From a prompt I found on tumblr.**

 **-"I was trying to ask for directions and you accidentally pepper sprayed me because you thought I was your stalker"**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Weiss quickly peeked over her shoulder as she attempted to keep up a hurried pace and continued walking down the dark and empty street.

The same guy who had been following her for the past 20 minutes was still there.

Naturally, she began to quicken her pace even further, allowing the clicking of her heels to echo throughout the empty street.

She had to remind herself that she would be fine, she was a well-trained fencer, so she was confident that she would be able to defend herself well enough if he was indeed stalking her and decided to resort to some sort of physical harassment. Not only that, but she also had a portable can of pepper spray on her that she had subtly taken from her purse earlier to hide in the sleeve of her coat. So really, there was no need for her to feel nervous.

Besides, her apartment is only a couple more blocks away. Soon she'll be safe, and out of harm from-

"Hey, sorry to bother you, but I'm lost and-"

Weiss, completely prepared for this level of harassment, let out a mighty war cry as she shook her pepper spray out of her sleeve and into her hand, lifting it in front of her as she turned around to spray her stalker's eyes out.

Her enemy let out a screech of pain as they crouched over and clutched their eyes.

Determined to let her harasser know the fear she felt, she didn't stop with just the spray. Instead, she figured that it would be best to stun the stalker even further before running away.

So she gave a nice, hard, kick into the stranger's crotch, causing them to let out another cry of pain before dropping to the ground.

Immediately after her attack though, Weiss found 2 things to be odd.

The first… was that while she knew her stalker was definitely male (seeing as before, he was initially close enough to her while they walked down a more, well-lit area, she had been able to see his features.) the sounds that came from her attacker was definitely much more feminine.

The second thing she found rather odd was that she did not feel anything in between the stranger's legs when her foot made contact.

Confused, she crouched over to take a closer look at her attacker with her phone in one hand and her pepper spray in the other for safety measure.

Upon seeing the face of the person on the floor groaning and in tears, she found that this was NOT her stalker…

"Oh goodness!" Weiss panicked as she helped the person up, "I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Really? Because it definitely felt like you did." The other girl snapped with eyes still tightly shut.

Weiss bit her tongue from making a snarky remark, as she was the one in fault. "I apologize, I really did not mean to hurt you. Someone had been following me for a while and I thought you were him." She stated quietly. "As an apology, I would like to offer to lead you to my apartment which is just around the corner, so you can wash your eyes there."

The taller girl paused as she scrunched up her face in contemplation before sagging her shoulders, "Alright. Lead the way."

The white haired girl breathed out a sigh of relief as she gently wrapped her hand around the blonde's (rather muscular) arm and guided her to the apartment.

Upon entry, Weiss immediately had the other sit down. "Wait here." She demanded before she turned to walk away.

When she came back, she set a small basin of cool water in front of the other girl and handed her a damp towel. "Here, apply this onto your skin first." She stated, "It's diluted with milk, so it should help take the burn away."

The blonde did just that, and upon contact she gave a satisfied sigh, causing Weiss to smile a little.

"Once you're done, you can start flushing your eyes out with the basin I placed in front of you."

"Thanks." The other girl muttered.

"So…" Weiss nervously started, "What did you come up to me for?"

"Well," the blonde started as she cupped water into her hands and held them up to her eyes, "My little sister moved recently and wanted me to come over to see her place. But since I've never been to this part of town before, so I already didn't know where I was. And of course my phone died a while ago, so I was just completely and helplessly lost." She explained, "Then I saw you and thought, hey! Maybe she can help me! But instead, I got my butt handed to me."

The white haired girl scowled at the fact of her mistake being brought up again, before something dawned on her. "You've been walking around here at night? Are you an idiot? Don't you know how dangerous that is?!"

"Well I know now." The other girl muttered.

"Precisely," Weiss argued. "And as the cause of your current position, and due to the fact of how late it is. I simply cannot allow myself to let you out and insist you stay the night."

"I thought there was some sort of order before doing this. You know, introductions, exchanging numbers, going out on dates." The blonde snickered.

"What?" Weiss asked with a slight blush, "No! I- I didn't mean-."

"Relax. I'm kidding." The taller girl said, "But I still want your name."

"Right… Of course." The white haired girl stated, "I'm Weiss."

"Yang," the other girl replied. "I'd say 'Nice to meet you' but you attacked me… so…" she began as she finally opened her eyes and looked right into Weiss's. She continued blinking for a moment as though trying to clear her eyes. "… Dang… You're pretty."

Shocked, Weiss couldn't help but drop her jaw a little. "Excuse me?"

"Well, I was all set on holding a grudge against you but now I can't." Yang exclaimed

Weiss blinked a few times as though the action would help process what the blonde had said. Once it finally registered, a blush flooded her cheeks and she immediately stood up and grabbed the damp towel and basin. "I'll go change the water and apply more diluted milk on the towel." She claimed before walking away.

Yang merely grinned.


End file.
